No Running
by thekyuubivixen
Summary: Shadow doesn't mind his job. As a lifeguard, he saves lives, enjoys the pool, and gets paid a decent amount. However, that opinion might change when an annoying blue hedgehog decides to shake things up. For better or for worse? Shadow has no idea. He just better not get fired because of that idiot. AU [Sonadow] Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic and co.**

 **A/N- I wrote this one-shot because I miss summer and well…I wanted to try my hand at a** _ **different**_ **kind of action than I usually write. Hopefully you'll enjoy! ;)**

 **No Running**

The smell of chlorine was like a smack to the face as he entered.

Piercing ruby irises observed how the setting sun's rays filtered through the panes of glass that acted as the large room's walls, the orange reflecting off of the shifting waves he was momentarily going to be in charge over.

His bare feet smacked against the smooth wet tile as he walked, arms loosely crossed over the top part of his uniform: a red shirt with the word 'lifeguard' bolded in white on the front, somewhat crinkled. A crimson whistle was pressed against his chest. His white shorts were radiant, having been thoroughly washed the night before. There was a red cross on the right cropped leg, proving the authenticity of the person donning the outfit.

His destination was getting closer, but he hadn't taken his gaze off of the pool. The natatorium was large enough to safely hold several dozens of patrons; however, it was also small enough so that only one person had to be on duty at a time. The body of water wasn't so vast that one pair of watchful eyes weren't enough to keep order and to potentially save a life.

A subtle frown grew on his tanned muzzle as he strode purposefully toward the assigned guard chair that was situated at the edge of the pool, equidistant from the shallow and deep ends. Black ears twitched at the intense splashing, and his eyes narrowed marginally. He could tell already that his shift wasn't going to be an easy one.

It had to be some kind of party, perhaps someone's birthday. He didn't care in the slightest. What he _did_ care about was the numerous number of preteens present, scattered everywhere in the water. He absolutely hated this age group. With small children, he knew that their parents would not let them anywhere close to the deep water. With older teens and adults – for the most part – they could either swim, or knew their limits, so they didn't have to be monitored as much either. However, this… _transitional_ group was too old for parents to keep a sharp eye on, but they also couldn't realize when to stop endangering their damned lives.

All he hoped for was for the sizable group to leave quickly.

"You're relieved," he curtly told the person currently in the guard chair as he approached. He raked his fingers through his red striped quills, mentally preparing himself for his shift.

"It's about time!" The green crocodile who had been in charge before his arrival climbed down from his seat, stretching his back. Multiple cracks were heard. The reptile was dry, so he hadn't entered the water, but that didn't mean that his time was an easy one. The croc – Vector, if he remembered correctly – dramatically wiped his forehead. "Those kids are somethin' else, I tell ya! I swear my voice is going out because-"

He inwardly flinched when the green anthro suddenly blew his shrill whistle.

Vector pointed violently to two preteens sprinting on the opposite side of the pool. "Hey HEY! YOU TWO!" His booming voice caught the attention of everyone in the room, including the group of parents conversing at a table tucked away in a corner. The two boys being addressed looked like they've been caught trying to steal a cookie from a cookie jar. Vector redirected his index finger to a sign on the wall. "Can't you read? No RUNNING!"

When the troublesome duo drastically decreased their speed, walking over to the box of toys always kept by the poolside, the crocodile returned his attention to him, a crooked grin on his face. A heavy hand patted his shoulder. "I wish ya luck, Shadow. You'll need it." Shadow just grunted in response, pushing past the man he'd only met twice before, the shifts per day changing constantly.

The striped hedgehog climbed to the top of the guard chair and placed the neglected straight red floaty in his lap. If Vector had been affected by his near silence, he didn't show it. The croc's stare was trained on the party. "They've been here a while, so maybe they'll leave in a bit." The green anthro then mock-saluted the rodent. "Have a good night, Shadow."

Said hedgie nodded at him. "You too."

Shadow didn't watch Vector leave. He let out a breathy sigh as he sat tensely in his seat, wishing that his shift could be over already. He was grateful for this job, yes – it gave him something to do during the summer before going back to college, with pay – but it could get stressful and rather irritating at times. It was the worst when the occupants didn't listen to him, when the parents yelled at him for yelling at their defiant little demons, or when he was sexually harassed.

That last situation has happened too many times.

Of course, that only occurred with the older teens and young adults, and Shadow had learned extremely quickly how to block someone out. They – both females and males – would give up eventually. So, even though that situation had occurred often, it wasn't as bad as the kids deliberately disobeying him. That definitely worked him up the most.

Shadow wrapped his lips around the whistle and blew into it at the sight of a child no older than thirteen about to dive into three feet deep water. Was he _trying_ to knock himself out? When the kid monkey turned his head toward him, the hedgehog shook his, whistle hanging around his neck once more. "You can't dive there. It's unsafe."

His brow twitched when the boy just stuck his tongue out at him and dived anyway. Shadow almost didn't move when he heard that muffled thud underwater – _serves him right_ – but he knew that he had to take action. No child deserved to actually _die._

Swiftly, the hedgehog left the red foam floaty in the chair since he didn't need it, and climbed down from his perch. Shadow carefully but quickly eased himself in the slightly cool water and waded as fast as he could to the boy who had yet to break surface, making shallow waves.

Alarmed shouts were filling the room, but Shadow didn't hear them. When he was close enough, he ducked under the shining surface, instinctively holding his breath as the liquid washed over him. Red orbs were wide open as they took in the monkey's ragdoll form.

Shadow wrapped his arms around the child's midsection and held him against his own chest as he pushed up out of the water. Oxygen filled his lungs not soon after, and the anthro in his grasp began to wheeze, struggling for breath.

The striped hedgehog moved the kid over to the steps leading into the shallow end of the pool, the other occupants smart enough to get out of his way. Shadow sat him down on the first step, the water barely a couple inches deep there.

He felt his drooping head-quills on his back, the liquid weighing them down and temporarily straightening them. The hedgehog brushed a few dangling ones in front of his shoulder away before addressing the kid who had somewhat recovered. "Are you alright now?"

The young monkey meekly nodded, coughing a bit. "Y-Yeah. Thank you for rescuing me…"

 _I bet you won't dive there again._ "It's my job," Shadow replied, refraining from saying his thoughts out loud. He then noticed the dark bruise forming on the child's forehead. It was an ugly purple color. "You might want to take care of that, kid."

"We're about to go do that right now!" A parent marched up behind the boy, and Shadow assumed that they were mother and son. The monkey grabbed the child's wrist and nearly yanked him out of the pool. "We need to ice that as soon as possible!" She glanced at all of the others around. "Party's over!"

"But moooooom…"

"You've been here long enough! And don't blame me! _Who_ didn't listen to the lifeguard?" There was no answer for her, the boy staring at the ground guiltily. "Exactly. You'll have more birthday parties. Hopefully it won't swell too much…"

Shadow exited the water and returned to the guard chair, observing as all of the party guests left with their sulking kids. It wasn't long before he was by himself in the natatorium, the sun outside almost disappearing below the horizon. The artificial lights high above now took the job of the fading natural light, white bouncing off the water instead of orange.

He clicked his tongue as he shook his head a bit, using his hands to wring out some of the liquid trapped within his heavy quills. They had regained some of their curl.

The striped hedgehog had the urge to take a short dive just for himself, but he knew that as soon as he got out of his seat, more people would come and he would unfortunately have to return to his perch.

Shadow was glad that he hadn't jumped in, because not a minute later, he heard chatter. Many voices were coming near, and he was readying himself for round two.

The entrance doors flung open to reveal a rather muscled echidna wearing purple trunks. He seemed around the same age as Shadow, if not a bit older. "We got the pool all to ourselves? That's what I'm talking about!"

"What? Really?" A silvery haired hedgehog pushed past the other, a broad smile on his face. He pumped his fist. "Awesome!" He nudged the echidna. "I bet all make a bigger splash than you!"

The red anthro smirked. "You're on!"

The duo made a mad dash towards the deep end, and before Shadow could blow his whistle to stop them, they cannonballed into the water. The simultaneous splashes were loud and massive, droplets almost reaching to where he was sitting.

"Boys will be boys…" The lifeguard's gaze flickered over to where the feminine voice came from only to see a trio of bikini-wearing females entering now. A purple cat was shaking her head as she spoke to a white bat and a pink hedgehog. "There always has to be a size competition."

"That's true," the bat agreed, the small group heading for the steps leading towards the shallow end. There was a mischievous grin on her face. "But you have to agree that it's fun judging them. Do you think Silver's is bigger, or Knuckles'?"

Redness spread across the pinkette's cheeks while the cat rolled her eyes. "That was double entendre, and you know it."

Shadow tore his attention from them and back onto the two silhouettes underwater, waiting for them to come up for air. Those girls weren't a high priority, patrons in the deep end were, according to the handbook he had to memorize before taking the job.

"Yeah, I believe Knuckles' is bigger too."

"Rouge!" That voice was different from the others, belonging to the pink hedgie. She giggled. "We really need to get a filter for you!"

Shadow tuned out that conversation when the white rodent and echidna breached the surface of the water. He let his muscles relax a bit; he didn't need to take action, yet.

The hedgehog pushed back his bangs and turned toward the girls. "So who's splash was bigger? Mine or Knuckles'?"

"Silver's," the cat said, cutting the bat a look.

"Knuckles'." Rouge chuckled to herself.

The pinkette shrugged. "I don't know…they looked the same to me!"

Knuckles groaned as he treaded water. "Seriously?" he huffed before turning towards Shadow, his violet eyes brightening. The striped rodent inwardly sighed, knowing that he was about to be pulled into this dispute. "Yo lifeguard! You were watching right? Who won?"

Shadow ignored the side comment of 'Oh, he's a cutie' coming from a specific bat. "I don't know," he answered plainly, his deep baritone creating hushed conversation in the girl corner. "I was paying attention more to the possibility of either of you drowning." He leaned back in his chair, gaze sharp. "And if you run in here again, I'm going to have to throw you out."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine…" Silver muttered before diving underwater like it was natural. Shadow wouldn't have to worry about him.

Knuckles just derisively scoffed before glancing around, raising a brow. "Where's Sonic and Tails?"

"We're here!"

The doors had opened once more, a two-tailed fox and a blue hedgehog stepping through the threshold. The vulpine seemed a little younger than the rest, maybe around sixteen years of age, and the other newcomer was following behind him, a large inner tube tucked under his arm. Shadow clicked his tongue in irritation when he saw the glass bottle in the rodent's grip.

The fox (Tails, Shadow assumed) speed-walked to the edge of the pool and sat down, his legs feeling the temperature of the water. "Sonic wanted to get a soda on the way!" he said as he adjusted the goggles on his head.

"It was a dollar well spent!" Sonic snickered, tilting his head back and chugging the beverage. He licked his lips when he pulled the bottle away, half of the soda left in the container. He took a step forward.

Shadow immediately stopped him, voice loud and commanding. "You can't bring glass in here. Finish it off outside."

"Jeez dude!" Knuckles was lazily backstroking now, a frown marring his muzzle. "Do you have a stick stuck up your ass or something? Live a little!"

"Yeah!" The pink hedgehog agreed, still wading in the shallows. She had her hands on her hips. "It's not like Sonic's going to drop it or anything!"

Shadow didn't answer them, currently having a staring contest with the offending patron. Ruby orbs were glaring, mentally pushing the blue one back out of the door. However, his heated stare lost some of its fine when Sonic's bright emerald irises obtained a glint in them that made the lifeguard's brow furrow. The azure rodent's gaze was suddenly intense, and Shadow didn't know what to make of it until a lopsided smirk presented itself.

Then it all came together.

He'd seen that expression before. It was one of desire and determination.

One that he had taught himself to ignore.

So he did. "You're not allowed in here until you throw that away."

Sonic dropped the inflatable inner tube and rose his hands in surrender. "Alright alright, I'll take it outside." He brought the bottle up to his mouth again, but instead of taking a drink, a pink tongue poked out and leisurely traced the rim of the glass. The moist muscle then unhurriedly thrusted inside of the bottle up until Sonic decided to tip the glassware to drink.

He never broke eye contact, and Shadow couldn't get himself to look away. Sonic's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, some soda dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Before the drops could go far, the hedgehog lowered his empty bottle and lapped at the escaping liquid.

"I'll be back in a sec." Sonic winked at him as he turned on his heal, confident as he left the room.

Shadow snapped out of his daze as soon as the other was out of sight. It was only then that he noticed his pulse had increased drastically, his heart pounding against his ribcage. His fingers were tensed around the arms of the chair, and his mouth had gone dry.

What…What the hell? This had never happened to him before. He usually could disregard any advances, no matter how bold, but…

"Oh boy…" Shadow snapped out of his musings and refocused on the group in the pool, cursing how distracted he was. Something could've happened in those crucial seconds. Half of the patrons were gazing in the direction Sonic had left, and half were throwing him sympathetic glances. The one who had spoken was Tails, now floating, and he belonged in the former group.

The pink hedgehog was fanning herself. "If only he looked at me like that…!"

A strained gag came from Knuckles. "Dammit, I wish that I never saw that! _Ugh!_ "

Rouge gracefully swam over to the edge the guard chair was closest to. Her teal orbs met his, swirling in amusement. "You're lucky. Looks like Blue's into you."

Shadow scoffed in disbelief, his voice hard. "Any sexual harassment will be reported, so I suggest that you leash your friend."

Silver had leaped into the pool once more, but the splashes drenching the bat didn't make her smirk shrink. "It's not harassment if it's mutual, hon."

The lifeguard glared at her before paying attention to everyone else, wanting this discussion to be _over._ "I can't have unnecessary conversations with others during my shift."

"That's a bit relative, don't you think? I for one think that this talk is very necessary. Blue gets what he wants. He's an unstoppable force, and unless you're an immovable object well…" His glare increased in intensity, and the bat winked in response. "Just a little heads up."

She swam away, and Shadow wished that he had called in sick today.

* * *

They were leaving.

Fucking _finally._

It was an hour before the pool closed, and Shadow barely held in the relieved sigh when the group began to gather their things. If it weren't for a particular hedgehog, the lifeguard would have thought that his shift hadn't been so bad. However, because of that damned annoyance, he was drained.

Sonic hadn't spoken to him when he had returned from throwing the bottle away. He had placed his inflatable tube down in the shallow end and gingerly climbed onto it. Silver had dug into the toy box and passed out water guns to everyone. The natatorium turned into a warzone, and Shadow had been mildly entertained.

Until he had learned that Sonic couldn't swim.

From then on, the striped hedgie had to keep a sharp eye on the blue rodent, not fathoming _why_ the idiot would float into the deep end without a care in the world. What made it even worse was that Sonic would always make eye contact and grin that grating grin that constantly made his breath hitch without fail. Shadow didn't know why it was happening, and it frustrated him to no end.

"Hey Tails, where'd your goggles go?"

The fox rose a brow at Sonic's question before he patted his head, eyes widening when he found that they indeed weren't where they were supposed to be. "I don't know! I thought…"

"Maybe they flew off when you were roughhousing with Knuckles?" Blaze suggested. Shadow had learned her name when Silver tried to convince her to dive with him.

Amy – he had learned hers when Sonic had accidently sprayed her right in the face – nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I thought that I saw something flying!"

Shadow took his time to scan the area, wanting to help so they could just leave already. It was easy to spot. The goggles were by the deep end of the pool opposite of the lifeguard, resting on the outside tile. Shadow was about to climb down to retrieve the item, but Sonic must've seen it as well. The blue hedgehog headed towards them too quickly for Shadow's taste.

"No running!" He yelled, and that little shit had the nerve to smirk at him.

However, that smirk instantly disappeared when his foot slipped on a puddle of water.

 _Shit!_ Shadow was out of his seat before Sonic hit the water, his red foam floaty secured in his grip.

"Sonic!" the boy's friends yelled in panic.

The striped hedgehog swiftly jogged over to where the pool was deep enough before diving headfirst into it, cheeks puffing out as he went under. White bubbles clouded his sight for a split second, but when they eventually cleared, the visual of a thrashing Sonic greeted him. Shadow kicked his feet, the muscles in his thighs working overtime to reach the sinking hedgehog before the buoyancy of his floaty pulled him back up.

When his dark fingers wrapped around the flailing rodent's forearm, Shadow directed himself up toward the surface. Meeting air again, the lifeguard took a breath before lifting Sonic up as much as possible. Shadow pushed his floaty under the blue one's arms as soon as it was physically possible.

The striped hedgie treaded water as he faced the panting Sonic, the non-swimmer's torso kept afloat with the lifeguard's tool. Emerald orbs were slightly jaded as beads of water rolled off his body, unfocused as they stared at his rescuer.

Shadow gave him a second to recover. "Are you al – _mmff!_ "

All words died off when damp lips pressed against his own. His brain instantly short circuited at the pressure, warmth spreading from his occupied mouth to his cheeks. His upper body was frozen as his feet kicked just enough to keep him from going under. He couldn't fully process what was going on until Sonic's lips began to _move_.

Shadow violently jerked back to abruptly end the kiss, raising one hand to wipe away any remains of the lip-lock. The hedgehog could only go so far however, for he still had to hold onto the blue boy's lifeline.

In stark contrast to the lifeguard, Sonic didn't appear to be affected by his own bold actions. Those emerald irises had darkened a shade and that same damned smug smirk reared its ugly head again. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine now. I owe you one!"

Shadow couldn't do anything but stare at him, a whirlwind tearing through his mind and jumbling his thoughts. The lifeguard didn't remain stunned for long; his bewildered eyes morphing into a threatening glower. All concern and professionalism was thrown out of the window.

"Did you do that _shit_ on purpose?" he growled, ignoring the way his lip tingled.

His hostile nature did nothing to phase the azure one. Sonic tilted his head, his confusion clearly faked. "What? Kiss you? Aren't all kisses done on purp-"

"That's not what I'm fucking talking about!" Shadow was _this close_ to letting the other drown.

"Me sliding into the pool? Of course that was an accident! I'm not suicidal!"

"Yeah, horny is what you are." He definitely didn't mean to say that out loud. Being both angry and flustered was not a good combination for him.

Sonic's eyes were half-lidded now, and he licked his bottom lip. The action was not missed by Shadow. "Hm…not yet. Almost though."

Not knowing how to answer that with a proper response, the striped hedgehog scowled, wishing that the lingering warmth around his mouth would go the hell away.

"Are you two love birds done down there…?" Both hedgehogs turned their heads to see Silver bending over and picking up the discarded goggles, seeming both amused and uncomfortable at the same time. "Or do we need to leave you guys alone?"

Sonic smiled innocently at his friend. "Actually, the second option does sound nic-"

Shadow splashed water right into the other's mouth before swimming over to the shallow end, dragging the hacking occupant behind him.

When he made it to those steps, the lifeguard took back his floaty now that Sonic could safely get to dry land. Shadow left the water and noticed that the bat was snickering at her phone, Amy red as a tomato looking over her shoulder. He heard his own voice coming through the device, and he almost blew up.

They had _recorded_ that?!

Shadow fumed as he stiffly walked in the direction of his guard chair, wanting all of them _gone_.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled behind him. "Are you really okay? You have to be careful next time!"

"Don't worry about me! Thanks to…" Sonic had trailed off, and the lifeguard paused in his stride to peer over his shoulder. The blue hedgie was staring at him expectantly.

He gritted his teeth. "Shadow."

"Shadow…" Said hedgehog _despised_ the way Sonic almost purred his name, his cheeks having not returned to their natural color yet. "Well little bud, thanks to Shadow, I'm fine! Not a scratch on me!"

The striped anthro settled himself into his assigned seat, a deep frown set on his face. Hardened rubies swiveled over to Knuckles when the echidna gestured to him. "Hey man, your shift's over when the pool closes right? Wanna come hang with us lat-"

"No." Absolutely fucking not.

Blaze let out a quiet sigh. "Did you have to kiss him, Sonic? Didn't you think of his preferences and personal boundaries?"

"I mean, not at the _time._ "

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Silver commented as he handed Tails' goggles over. "Now let's go before Shadow melts Sonic with his eyes or something."

There was a general consensus that that was a good idea, and the crew filtered out. Rouge stayed back an extra second to wave and Sonic lingered as well, saluting him and yelling out, "See you Shadow!"

He really hoped not. They had to stay at the hotel the pool was housed in, but if luck was on his side, he wouldn't have any more night shifts this week. He needed to avoid them – avoid _him_ – at all costs.

* * *

The pool was going to close in thirty minutes.

No one else had come in after that bothersome group had departed, so Shadow deemed that this was the perfect time to de-stress. Leaving the floaty in his seat and taking off the whistle, he departed his chair and headed for the stairs leading down into the pool.

The chlorinated liquid lapped at his ankles, then his stomach, and then his chest as he waded through the comforting water until he was on his tip-toes. He stopped breathing before dunking his head underwater just to revel in the coolness surrounding him. It lasted only a while though.

After breaching the surface, Shadow turned his body so that he was floating on his back. He closed his weary eyes, wanting to forget today's shift altogether.

But he couldn't.

He hated Sonic with a passion he couldn't explain, but for some damn reason…he couldn't forget that kiss.

Shadow lightly kicked, creating small waves. He simply stopped thinking because if he did it too much, he would mentally go back to that moment, replaying it over and over again…

The lifeguard growled to himself before flipping back over so he could actively swim. He needed to keep busy. Splashes echoed around the large room after he chose to swim freestyle to the far end of the pool where he couldn't touch the ground.

It felt good to stretch his muscles, having been sitting most of his time here. He breathed in tune with his strokes until he reached the wall. Instead of halting altogether, Shadow performed a front flip and forcefully pushed off the solid surface. He spent a couple of seconds underwater before reaching air again, propelling his way to the shallows.

When he reached the stairs, he planted his feet on the ground, his respiration a bit faster than normal. Shadow took a deep breath as he lazily sloshed around the water at his sides.

"Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Shadow whirled in the direction of the unexpected voice. His surprise almost instantly morphed into annoyance at the sight of Sonic leaning against the entrance doors, arms folded over his bare chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" His tone was anything but friendly.

"Long enough." Sonic chuckled as he pushed himself off the door, approaching the pool's edge. The blue rodent crouched down and swirled his index finger around in the water. Shadow narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Sonic locked gazes with him. "I came back to ask you an important question. Can you teach me how to swim?"

He had to be kidding. "N-"

"Just hear me out for a sec!" Sonic interrupted him, and Shadow narrowed his eyes further. The grin on the other's face didn't placate him. He also refused to focus on those lips, that stubborn memory pushing its way to the front of his mind. "If you teach me, you – or any other lifeguard – wouldn't have to keep an eye on me. And plus, you can go to sleep tonight knowing that you've probably saved my life for a second time."

Shadow wasn't swayed. "It's not my job to. Ask your damn friends to do it."

Sonic made a tiny splash with the palm of his hand. "I would, but Tails isn't _that_ strong of a swimmer himself, Knuckles and Silver both have too much of a pranking streak, Amy freaks out when she touches me, Rouge would probably rather laugh on the sidelines, and Blaze would bail as soon as water got splashed on her face."

The lifeguard's brow creased.

"Heh, yeah, I know. But anyway, it is so your job!" The grin turned into a genuine smile that Shadow couldn't trust yet. "Lifeguards protect lives, right? Well, I'll have a less chance of _drowning_ if you teach me!"

Shadow reviewed the facts thrown his way and analyzed them for a bit. "…Fine," he forced out, mostly because Sonic probably _wouldn't_ leave him alone until he gave in.

The blue rodent clapped. "Great!" He then eased himself down into the shallow water, eventually stepping up to Shadow's side a little too close for the striped hedgehog's comfort. "So, where do we start?"

Shadow exhaled heavily through his nose. "Do you know how to tread?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope."

Telling himself that this would be over in less than thirty minutes, he waded in the direction of the deeper water, telling Sonic to follow him. He heard the soft splashes behind him as the blue rodent did so.

Once the water was up to Shadow's collarbone, he didn't go any farther. He faced Sonic and began instructing, voice monotone. He mentally went back in time when he first learned how to swim. It was fuzzy, since he was taught at a very young age.

"There are two things you need to know: how to move your arms, and how to kick your legs." He swung his arms out in a circular motion, Sonic watching intently. "Move your arms like this to keep yourself balanced and to help your feet keep your head above water." He then detached his feet from the concrete below, kicking them not too fast and not too slow. "Move your feet like this so you won't immediately go under. Got it?"

"Uh…maybe?" Sonic's lost expression communicated otherwise. "Let me try…" After positioning himself, the blue rodent started flailing his limbs like he was drowning all over again. Shadow shouted to simply stand back up, and Sonic did so, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "So that didn't work."

Shadow felt a headache forming. "Let's focus on one thing. Kicking your feet is easiest. Let's go to the edge so you can hold on to-"

"We don't have to!" Sonic argued, and the lifeguard frowned at him, not understanding. He _did_ want to learn, right? Alarms went off in Shadow's mind when the other drifted into his personal space. "You're sturdy enough, yeah?" He placed his hands on Shadow's shoulders before he could move away, and the striped one's muscles tensed when those fingers stroked the short fur there. That smug smirk was back. "See!"

The striped hedgie wanted to tell Sonic to get his damned hands off, but words failed him when those fingers dug in harder, massaging the taut muscles there, relaxing them. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt…pleasant.

"Feet." Shadow finally managed to get out, inwardly sighing at the ministrations.

"Right," Sonic responded, his fingers stilling. Shadow had to bite his tongue to stop the words 'Keep going' from spilling out. That was the last thing he needed to happen.

The azure anthro began kicking his feet, some of his weight pushing down on the lifeguard's shoulders. As expected, there wasn't a threat of him going under. "Okay okay…I got this part down. So now I have to move my arms right?" Emeralds bored into rubies. "Can you hold me somehow?"

Those fingers had subtly began to move again, and his mouth answered without his consent. "I can." One part of his brain was yelling what the hell was he doing, but another part was sure that nothing bad could happen. He was teaching Sonic how to swim. That was all.

Peach lips twisted up at the edges, and Shadow's eyes flickered downward for a split second.

Controlling any latent urges, the lifeguard firmly placed his hands on the other's sides, keeping his fingers perfectly still. Sonic didn't say anything. He let Shadow's shoulders go, and he moved his arms like how it was demonstrated. It wasn't hard to steady him, buoyancy making the hedgehog lighter.

After a minute or so, Shadow let him go. Sonic began to panic. "Calm down," the lifeguard advised, "Just continue the movements like before. You'll be fine."

The azure mammal sent him an unsure glance, but he followed his orders anyway. Sonic didn't sink. "I'm doing it!" he cheered, laughing.

True, he wasn't doing it perfectly, but he was keeping himself up, and that's what counted.

"Keep practicing doing that, and you'll be able to do it longer and longer." Shadow watched as Sonic ceased treading and sunk down so his feet were flat on the floor again. "Now, to actually swim, I'm going to teach you how to doggie paddle."

Sonic scrunched his nose up at the name. "Doggie paddle? Was that what you were doing earlier?"

"No." The blue rodent opened his mouth, but Shadow cut him off. "Beggars can't be choosers. This is the easiest and fastest way."

"Fine," Sonic relented, "So what do I do for this?"

Shadow thought for a moment before holding his arms out just below the water's surface. "Lay on my arms," he said, inwardly wincing and reminding himself that this lesson was almost over.

Something in the other's green gaze brightened. "Okay!" he said without hesitation. He somewhat clumsily got into position, but he eventually managed. Shadow disregarded the rigid stomach muscles he felt against his fingers. Sonic looked up at him. "Now what?"

"Have you seen a domestic dog swim?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do that, and you can swim."

"…Really?"

"Yes."

Sonic ran a damp hand down his face. "Are you shitting me right now? I've gone all this time, and swimming is this easy? Gah!" He returned it back to the water. "Alright, let's see…" Sonic paddled with his legs and arms, producing waves. "Is this it?" The uncertainty was obvious in his tone.

"It is." Shadow retracted his hands, and the blue one just as quickly placed his feet on the ground. The striped rodent loped back over to the shallows, putting his back against the wall. The water was now around his waist, the rim of his shorts poking out of the liquid. Shadow refocused on Sonic, who hadn't moved from where he was standing. "Swim to me."

"That's kinda far…"

"Just do it." Shadow wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, and the other hesitating wasn't beneficial in any way.

"You're really bossy, you know that?" Sonic snapped back, but leaned forward into the water anyway. "Wonder how that'll change in a bit…" he mumbled under his breath, but Shadow heard it. He didn't question the others random ramblings. He was already mentally checking out, imagining his nice warm bed.

That cozy picture melted away when splashing reached his ears. Sonic wasn't the most graceful of creatures paddling like crazy, but he was closing the distance between the two of them.

Sonic's sounds of happiness almost let a rebellious smile grow on his muzzle. Almost.

When the blue hedgie reached Shadow, he laughed boisterously before pulling the shocked lifeguard in for a hug. Shadow was extremely reluctant to return the gesture. Again, he was just doing his job.

"Thanks so much Shadow!" Sonic ended the embrace, but his hands were still gripping the employee's arms. His expression was warm and open, and Shadow just now realized how close their faces were. They must've noticed at the same time because Sonic's smile waned a bit, his sharp green orbs searching Shadow's reds.

No one said anything. A type of tension that Shadow wasn't used to was building up, and he knew that something was going to snap if he didn't intervene.

"It's close to closing," the lifeguard started, leaning to the side to escape since his back was against an immovable wall, "I should-"

"Hey wait a second…" Warm breath fanned across Shadow's muzzle, and the hands on his arms repositioned themselves back on his shoulders, slowly rubbing. Shadow's body refused to move any further, the massage something he desperately needed. Sonic chuckled, it a tone deeper than normal. "I need to pay you for this swimming lesson."

Shadow put a hand on Sonic's chest. The idea was to push him back, but his limb wasn't listening to him. "I was doing my job, nothing more, nothing less."

"My point _exactly_ ," Sonic breathed out, leaning in. "And plus, you saved my life remember? I owe you for that too."

Shadow turned his head away, breath hitching. The azure one was so close now that he could feel the heat radiating off of him. He shouldn't have been in this position, stuck between a rock and a hard place. He should've just said no and have been done with it. But no, he had been stupid, and now those moist lips were right there in front of him…

"C'mon…" Sonic squeezed his shoulders before gently grabbing his chin, turning it back to the front with little resistance. "You'll _love_ my payment method, I swear." Shadow refused to respond. The proximity and the heat and the smell of chlorine was making his thought process go haywire. There was no way that he would make a smart choice in this condition.

Sonic's fingers left his chin before sliding back behind his head, carefully digging his fingers in between his striped quills. He massaged the sensitive skin there, and Shadow gritted his teeth so hard he was surprised that they didn't shatter. "I know that you've been thinking about that kiss from earlier," Sonic whispered, snickering at the slight widening of ruby eyes. "I knew it. I was too. And much more…"

"So please…" The blue anthro's mouth was a hair's width away from his. Sonic licked his bottom lip, his tongue sliding against Shadow's as well. He nearly forgot how to breathe. The hand on his shoulder left a trail of fire down his damp body before resting on his hip, finger tracing the rim of his shorts. "…let me repay you…"

Shadow couldn't…resist it any longer. He blamed unhealthy chemical exposure.

Without thinking, he closed the distance, crashing his lips onto Sonic's.

The response was immediate.

Sonic pressed himself flush against him with a chuckle that Shadow could feel. A very moist muscle forced its way into the lifeguard's awaiting mouth, thoroughly exploring every crevice. Shadow fought for dominance, but Sonic refused to leave, tongue-fucking his mouth with fervor.

Shadow had managed to withhold any potential moans, but that control dissipated when Sonic's hands wandered. They slid under his lifeguard shirt, experienced fingers tracing his quivering abs until they reached his white chest fur. Shadow moaned around Sonic's tongue as he kneaded underneath the longer fur, euphoria flooding his system.

It wasn't long before he needed precious air. Shadow pulled away harshly panting with a string of saliva connecting the two hedgehogs. Sonic was in the same condition, gaze darkened with lust, cheeks pink. The blue one's chest was heaving as he fisted Shadow's shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it somewhere on the dry tile.

Sonic touched their foreheads together, a hand returning to caress the back of Shadow's head. The lifeguard smothered a purr that threatened to come up. He still had his _dignity_ dammit.

"How's it so far?" Sonic questioned, voice husky and dripping with promises of particularly pleasurable things in Shadow's near future.

The striped hedgehog growled lowly at him. "Stop talking."

Sonic smirked. "I like the way you think." He grabbed a handful of his quills and jerked Shadow's head painfully to the side.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

"Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Shadow didn't get a chance to retaliate before Sonic latched onto his neck, nipping the skin under his jaw. He gasped as the other bit lower and lower until he was right over his hammering pulse. The nips turned into open-mouthed kisses determined to leave a mark.

A toe-curling moan escaped him at a particularly hard suck, it sending heat straight down to his stirring groin. He could feel his cock waking up, twitching in tune with the lewd noises and the rippling of water. It didn't help that Sonic's was already hard, pressing up against his thigh. There was no doubt that Sonic could feel his too through their swimwear.

"I didn't expect you to be so vocal…" Sonic mumbled against his bruised neck, kissing it once more before lifting his head. His stare was so intense that it made Shadow shiver in anticipation. "But then again…you _are_ a lifeguard…"

The striped rodent sent him a weak glare. "S-Shut the hell up."

Sonic grinned. "I'll be quiet after this, promise. But first…" he reached down and squeezed Shadow's ass before massaging both cheeks. The action was encouraged when Shadow arched his back, pressing against those magical fingers. "Wrap your legs around me."

The lifeguard was ashamed at how obedient he was, wasting no time in doing so. Their cocks were lined up perfectly now, and his panting grew harsher at just the _thought_ of what was going to happen next.

Sonic ground their bulging members together, and both of their moans were guttural and animalistic. Shadow could hardly get his lungs to work as pleasure took over his brain, heat pooling down below. The friction caused by the cloths and the slickness of the water almost made it too much.

Sonic had recaptured his mouth, swallowing every single wanton noise that involuntarily pushed past his throat. And vice versa. Sonic had gotten into a fast rhythm, the feeling of both his tongue and his dick causing something inside Shadow to constantly tighten.

The spittle dripping down his chin and the sloshing of the water around them only added to the feeling that was building up and up and up…

It was hard to disconnect from the tongue wanting to find its way down his throat. They came apart with a loud smack, but Sonic didn't pause in rocking up against him like his life depended on it. Shadow let his head fall in the crook of the azure hedgie's neck, unsteady puffs of air flowing through his swollen lips.

"I-I…I'm…" He could hardly speak as Sonic basically ground him into the wall, him clawing at the blue one's back. He was definitely leaving marks. "I'm going to…"

Then everything _stopped_.

Sonic stopped thrusting, the water stopped splashing, and Shadow swore that he had stopped breathing.

His muscles were jelly, but he managed to lean back to catch Sonic's expression and ask what the _hell_ he was thinking. If he had planned on leaving things where they were now, then Shadow was going to fabricate a believable story to why Sonic's lifeless corpse ended up at the bottom of the pool.

The striped rodent didn't know what he expected, but the weirdly elated look on the other's face was definitely not it. Sonic didn't bother to justify himself. He just grunted as he lifted Shadow full out of the water, struggling a bit.

"What…?" was all the lifeguard could get out as Sonic placed him on the edge of the pool. His clouded brain didn't have a single clue to what was going on until a skilled tongue lazily licked around his naval, causing him to loll head back in bliss. Shadow sucked in a sharp breath when those licks turned into nips, teeth grazing his furred skin and sending more heat toward this straining member. His panting became shallower and shallower as Sonic dipped lower and lower.

Shadow spread his legs further apart for the other, and in response, Sonic sloppily kissed his bulge through his shorts. His thighs shook in rapture at the incredible feeling that spread throughout his body like wildfire. He then lowly hissed when the when the bottom half of his uniform was then suddenly forced down to his knees, his cock now freed and sensing the cold air.

Shadow had to bite down on his lip to keep the lecherous shout from echoing around the room when fingers wrapped around the base of his member and _squeezed._

"I want two things." Sonic pumped it a couple times before using his thumb to smear the leaking precum around his tip. Shadow couldn't swallow the gravelly moan this time. Sonic's laugh was thick. "There we go… I want to hear _everything_. Don't hold back, okay? And I want you to look at me the whole time. Can you do that, Shads?"

Words completely failed him, so he nodded.

Sonic smiled crookedly at him before lowering his head and licking his twitching member from base to tip. Shadow maintained eye contact as that sinful tongue swirled around and lapped up all the excess fluid. The lifeguard than produced a sound that was a mixture of a moan, a growl, a purr, and a whimper when Sonic took it fully into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Black fingers weaved into azure quills, wanting to ram into that warm and moist talented mouth of his, but barely refraining from doing so.

Sonic held his hips down to prevent him from bucking as he ravished him, those lust filled emerald orbs never wavering as obscene sucks and slurps joined in with the striped one's feral groans.

Shadow didn't last long at all. There was so much, _too_ much stimulation.

His voice was raw when his orgasm ended, breathing hard and deep as he watched Sonic swallow all of it with no problem. He had milked him dry, and dammit, that was sexy as _hell_.

There was a remaining streak of white on the corner of his mouth. Shadow leaned down and lifted the other's chin with one hand. With one long lick, he cherished the mixed taste of himself, Sonic, and chlorine.

"So…" Peach lips parted. "Is my debt paid off?" Shadow didn't answer verbally, pressing their mouths together once more. Tongues slow-danced around each other, unrushed and controlled. Sonic broke them apart this time with a grin. He gave Shadow a chaste kiss before muttering, "I'll take that as a yes _._ "

As Shadow's body came down from its high – the fog fading from his brain as well – he realized that the other still had to be painfully hard. "What about you?"

Sonic winked. "I'll deal with myself later. It was all about _you_ tonight, Shads. Although…I do have an idea…"

Shadow rose a brow, wishing that he could read minds, but the blue hedgehog gave no hints until he reached around and grabbed his dark tail. He gasped, that hand close to a specific hole in danger of being discovered. Sonic stroked it before his index finger boldly slid down and rubbed the sensitive ring of muscle underneath. Shadow's whole frame trembled before the azure anthro's unoccupied hand gripped his white chest fur and yanked him down even lower.

Hot breath tickled his ear as the blue hedgie spoke. "Tomorrow, if you can teach me how to dive, then I'll take a plunge wherever or _into whatever_ you'd like."

Shadow blinked his wide eyes, understanding what the other was promising.

But did he…did he want that? That was the question…

However, he was saved from answering it when the sound of a door opening froze both hedgehogs like a deer in headlights.

"Hey Shadow? You still in here man? I wanted to ask if you wanted to switch shifts tom-"

The striped hedgehog was petrified as Vector focused on them and their rather…compromising position. Shadow was _literally_ caught with his pants down. He didn't know who he felt worse for: himself or the unfortunate crocodile.

"What the _HELL?!_ " Vector shrieked, automatically covering his eyes and turning his back to them. "Shadow! What…What the FUCK man! I guess nevermind then, _shit!_ " The hedgehog's coworker marched his way back over to the door with his other arm held out so he wouldn't run into anything, but he paused for a second once he found the handle. "Please… _please_ don't tell me you got some…some _stuff_ in the pool!"

Shadow had temporarily lost the ability to speak, so Sonic replied instead. "Well, there are no guarantees pal…"

"GAK! I'm taking off work for the next _WEEK!_ "

There was a slam, and Vector was gone.

Sonic started snickering while Shadow was ready to keel over then and there.

"If you get me fired, I'm coming for your ass."

"Is that a threat or a promise? Because I don't mind switching positions~"

"A _threat_ dammit! I will seriously _strangle_ you if they fire me!"

"...Kinky."

* * *

 **That was fun to write, but what do you guys think? Was it worth the read?**

 **If you guys like it, then maybe I can include Sonic's 'diving lesson' in another chapter? X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic and co.**

 **Here it is folks, back by popular demand!**

 **NR Part 2- No Lifeguard on Duty**

"Oh hello Shadow! I thought I recognized the back of your head."

Shadow snapped out of his slight daze when a voice separated itself from all of the others chatting on the popular pier he was sitting on the edge of. The striped hedgehog lifted his chin from his palm, tearing his lazy gaze off of the rolling waves underneath him that where reflecting the bright moonlight from above.

The fresh sea breeze flowed through his quills and made his loose t-shirt flutter in the wind. His dangling legs that were languidly kicking back and forth stilled when Shadow peered over his shoulder, keen ruby orbs searching for the one who had addressed him. The feminine voice had been somewhat familiar. He remembered having heard it not too long ago, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint when, where, and who.

When he focused on the rather curvaceous bat strutting over to him in her heels, he instantly could answer every single one of those questions.

A scowl slid onto his muzzle as he faced back forward, ignoring her presence. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her – or any of _them_ – tonight, or ever again.

"Well, I'm going to pretend that you returned that greeting with a smile." Rouge approached him at his side, her bright teal irises absorbing the peaceful ocean as well. She then sat down on the ledge, her thin and tight jumpsuit providing less restriction than Shadow had thought. "So Mr. Lifeguard…" The striped hedgehog felt eyes on him now. "What are you doing out here by yourself this late?"

Shadow peeled a piece of wood off the pier. "Nothing," he answered curtly, tossing the splinter into the shifting water below.

Rouge hummed to herself, but didn't say anything else for a moment. He was hoping that she would get bored and leave.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

"No." Shadow eyed her for a split second before paying attention to a seagull that just landed on the unsteady waves. "And I'm not interested." He cursed himself for not finding a more secluded spot to brood. However, in his defense, he didn't know that he'd be spotted among the sizable number of other people walking around the pier at this time of night.

She unexpectedly laughed, and the striped hedgehog was watching her once more. An amused smirk grew once she got her mirth under control. "It's not like that hon. I'm taken. And plus," another chuckle escaped her glossed lips, "Sonic wouldn't be very happy if I had _those_ kinds of intentions."

Hearing that name made something in his chest flutter before he quashed it completely with red hot anger. He kept silent, snapping his attention back forward. He glared at nothing in particular as his dull nails unconsciously craved lines into the wood he was sitting on.

If Rouge noticed his clear agonistic behavior, she didn't comment on it. "We haven't seen you at the pool lately," she began, changing the subject altogether, "Did you change shifts on us? Or are you taking a little vacation?"

Oh how Shadow wished that his break was temporary. But no, apparently, the pool room had _cameras_. If he had known that, he would have attempted to drown that blue rat as soon as he asked Shadow to teach him how to swim. Alright, that was a bit extreme; he would have been fired for that too. More realistically, he would've had said no and pushed the azure one right back out of the natatorium, _keeping_ his decent job.

He debated sharing that information with the bat beside him, imagining the satisfaction of just standing up and walking away, leaving the question hanging. However, he knew that it wouldn't be fair to her. _She_ hadn't done anything after all.

Shadow decided to be blunt, voice low and tone sharp. "I got fired."

Rouge blinked in surprise, like she hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth. She and Shadow were in the same boat then. The striped hedgie was just as shocked when his boss had uttered that dreaded f-word.

"Fired?" She repeated. Her gaze was curious now. "What in the world did you do, hon?"

" _I_ didn't do anything." More technically, he hadn't _initiated_ anything.

Rouge leaned back on her hands, brow raised. She pursed her lips. "Well, then what did Blue do?" Shadow was instantly reminded of him and Sonic's…interactions. He turned his head away before she noticed the heat on his cheeks he couldn't possibly keep at bay. It was for naught, however. "Hm…let me guess, you two did it in the pool, didn't you?"

Shadow whirled his head toward her, narrowing his irritated rubies. "We did _not_ do… _it!_ "

The edges of her mouth curled. He didn't appreciate the amused glint in her eyes. "Well, you two did _something_ , am I right? You wouldn't have gotten fired if you hadn't." Shadow mumbled incomprehensibly, scowling at the horizon with pink still dusking his cheeks. He felt her eyes roaming his frame for a moment before there was movement. She was standing up. "Let's go, sugar."

Shadow frowned at the hand held out for him to grab. "Go where?"

"To Sonic." She winked. "We have to get him to apologize for not taking you somewhere private."

His frowned deepened before he pointedly glanced away. "I don't want to see his damned face again."

"Don't you?" Her teasing tone grated on his nerves. "How about if I say that I'll turn a blind eye if you decided to…get in some revenge? I personally think he deserves a punch or two."

Shadow pictured Sonic splayed out on the ground with a broken nose made him snort. Against his better judgement, the striped hedgehog hesitantly reached out and clasped the bat's palm. After helping him stand up, Shadow shoved his hands in his pockets.

Rouge smiled at him. "You know where we stay. I'm glad that it's not that far away from here, because I'm _so_ tired of walking around." Shadow didn't ask why, not particularly caring. She turned on her heel and led him down the pier, away from the rocking waves and the cool sand that had surrounded it. She was humming a cheerful tune as they strolled.

Shadow tuned her out, feet nearly dragging as he let his gaze drift to the many shops lined up along the sidewalk they were now traversing. They were all pretty packed despite it being almost eleven; however, it _was_ June, and he wouldn't be surprised if there were still people out here at four in the morning.

Rouge didn't make much conversation during their short trip. Shadow preferred it that way, not wanting to talk. He did mentally question why in the hell she had so much pep in her step though. However, before that question could be asked aloud, another one popped up into his mind, making him narrow his eyes as they approached the front door of the nice hotel.

"Did you delete that video you took that day?"

Rouge held the door open for him as he stepped through the threshold after her. Her expression was too innocent to be genuine. "I don't know what you're talking about, hon." She walked off, heading for the elevators.

Shadow stomped after her, barely resisting letting a growl out. "The hell you don't!" He caught up with her; she had pressed the button for the lift to pick them up. Her phone was in her hand, fingers sliding. Shadow thought about stealing it from her. "Delete it, or-"

"Do you mean this one?"

A screen was suddenly shoved in his face. Shadow almost went cross-eyed trying to focus on it. Ruby orbs marginally widened at the sight of Sonic kissing him the first time, freshly saved from drowning. It had been zoomed in, and Shadow was suddenly reminded of those damp lips trapping his own, those wandering hands warming him from the outside in, and that skillful tongue…that skillful tongue getting him _fired._

Shadow glowered, switching his attention to Rouge with some effort. " _Delete_ it."

"Fine, I will." He wanted to wipe that cheeky expression off her face. They both entered the elevator when the doors slid open. "Eventually."

Shadow inwardly cursed at her before pausing when she pressed the button to go to the top floor. They were staying at the penthouse? He knew that being on the top floor was way too expensive. Like, pay an arm and a leg expensive. So unless one of them was a millionaire, then-

"My uncle owns this hotel," she enlightened him, sensing his curiosity, "Oh, and since we're on our way up, I should tell you something."

Red flags were waving around in the striped hedgehog's mind, wary of that sudden tone change. Rouge was serious, but there was a hint of something lying underneath that made Shadow believe that following her was a mistake.

"…What?" he asked cautiously.

That bat examined her manicured nails absently. "It's nothing you can't handle hon. I just need you to wait until midnight to…get your revenge."

So obtaining his satisfaction had limits now? "Why the hell-"

"Because it's Blue's birthday." A smile grew on her muzzle while a deep frown marred his. She had…dragged him along to celebrate that irritant's _birthday_? What kind of shit – "We planned a surprise party for him," the bat continued when his hesitance reached palpable levels, "And he doesn't have a clue. This whole beach trip was for his birthday, and he thinks that the vacation is all he's going to get. That's why we decided to do it this late at night. I doubt Blue suspects a _thing_."

"I don't care." Shadow folded his arms over his chest, some of his longer white fur peeking out of his shirt. This was ridiculous. And why in the hell would she bring _him_ along out of all people? "I'm not stepping a foot in there-"

"Please? Sonic will be…excited to see you." The glint in her eyes made him want to run. She shifted closer to him and brought her voice down to a whisper even though they were the only ones on the elevator. "He missed you a lot, you know. I wouldn't have remembered your name if it wasn't for him… He wasn't exactly…quiet about it."

Shadow visualized a situation where his name would be shouted multiple times out of that azure hedgie's mouth. He swallowed thickly, not believing how obscene Sonic had to be to…to do _that_.

Rouge patted his shoulder, her smile widening. "And plus, after today's over with, you can do _whatever_ you came here for."

"For an _apology_ , and for _revenge,_ " Shadow nearly spat, her teasing words grating on his nerves. Hell, he may disregard her earlier wish and tell Sonic the second he saw him. He didn't owe anyone any favors.

"What else did you think I meant, sugar?" She winked at him as the elevator stopped. Rouge plucked a plastic card out of one of her pockets and slid it into a slot on the wall that had begun to glow. A sharp ding echoed around the compact space, and the sliding doors in front of them opened up in response.

Barely a second passed before shouts impinged Shadow's ears.

" _Ah!_ Hide the presents! Hide the presents!"

"You guys weren't supposed to get here so fast!"

"I thought that you were supposed to text us when you two were close, Tai – Oh. It's just you Rouge."

"And…Shadow?"

Rouge gave a jolly wave as she giggled, stepping out of the lift. After a moment's hesitation, Shadow somewhat reluctantly trailed after the bat before the doors could close on him. He absorbed his surroundings, he began to wonder if he really wanted an apology _that_ much to stick around.

It was like he had stepped right into a ten-year-old's birthday party instead of one belonging to a…whatever age Sonic was. There were colorful balloons of different designs and sizes all over the place, slightly swaying back and forth. A giant banner was hanging from the ceiling, the words 'Happy Birthday!' big and bold on the front. And here was the kicker: all of Sonic's friends were wearing _party hats._

That said group of Mobians were looking at the new arrivals in shock, well, more at Shadow than Rouge. The former lifeguard wracked his brain for their names. Knuckles had a bright red box in his hand, foot up in midstride to go hide his present. Silver was trying and failing to cover his boxed gift with his body. Blaze in the process of hiding hers under a blanket in the luxurious living room. Lastly, Amy was by the doorway that Shadow assumed led to the kitchen. There was a particularly savory smell wafting through the room…

"Everything's alright! The surprise isn't ruined." Rouge walked deeper into the room, heading for a lone party had on one of the three sofas in the living room. Shadow didn't follow her this time. He was too busy scanning the penthouse and wondering what the hell the exact cost to live here would be.

"It's just me…" The rubber band snapped under the bat's neck as she donned the plastic hat. "…and a special guest."

The atmosphere eventually relaxed from its frenzied state, the occupants of the room letting out relieved sighs.

Silver, who had been situated over the coffee table, straightened up and wiped his brow. "Whew…Jeez I thought it was all over!" He fixed the leaning party accessory placed between his ears. The white one then threw a smile Shadow's way. "Hey Mr. Lifeguard! Rouge told you about the party? Sonic'll be happy to see you again!" He snickered, rubbing the back of his neck. " _Really_ happy."

Knuckles, setting his gift back down, loudly groaned. "Yeah maybe now that you're here, he'll stop being so Chaos-damned _loud._ "

Amy covered her mouth with her palm, giggling. "I don't mind it…"

Blaze let out a heavy sigh as she tossed the blanket away. "Of course you don't, Amy."

Shadow subtly clenched his fingers, basically being slapped in the face with what Rouge told him on the elevator. He _refused_ to let any pink tint his cheeks. Especially in front of _them_. Gaining control of himself, he cleared his throat to pull their attention. "I didn't come here for the party or for _him_."

The pink hedgehog blinked, cocking her head at him. "What? Then why-"

"Be _cause-_ "

"Because…" Shadow's sharp gaze snapped to Rouge when she cut him off, rubies ablaze. The bat sauntered over to him with a bow in her hand. She snickered as he tapped the red ribbon right on top of his head. The striped hedgehog's ire was replaced with confusion. Just what in the world?

Rouge gestured to him like he was some kind of prize won on a game show. "Shadow here is my present to our dear Blue!"

" _Present?!_ " the living gift nearly shouted.

"What?" Amy put her hands on her hips, angrily pouting. "That's not fair! You're cheating!"

Rouge shrugged smugly. "There are no rulebooks, hon."

"Well, we all know who on the 'best present' award this round," Silver huffed as he slumped down into the nearest couch.

"And you were the last one to get him one too!" Knuckles threw his arms in the air in defeat. "Of all the rotten luck… And I might've won because I said his present on my b-day was the best!" Many eyes rolled, and he smirked. "No offense, but that extreme gear was pretty sweet."

Shadow was one second away from punching everybody in the room, no matter what gender. He was _not_ an _object_ , dammit! He was not something to be _owned!_

The striped hedgehog tore the bow off his head and threw it to the ground, stomping on it. The room went silent. His voice was dripping with venom. " _Fuck_ that. I'm _not_ a present, especially for that sack of _shit_. I'm leaving."

As he turned on his heel, Silver mumbled, "Well _someone_ pissed in your cornflakes this morning."

It took everything Shadow had not to launch himself at the other hedgehog. He had to leave before he did anything drastic.

The former lifeguard was a few steps away from the elevator, and no one had tried to stop him yet, so he thought he was in the clear until the pinkette behind him gasped loudly. "Tails just texted me! They're in the lobby!"

Those words meant nothing to him. Shadow reached out to press the down button, but then his wrist was grabbed by Rouge. He glared at her. "Let me go."

"No can do sugar!" The bat nearly singsonged. "We can't let you ruin the surprise for us!"

"Just play along until the end, man!" Knuckles grabbed his other elbow, and the duo began pulling him back. Shadow tried to resist, but that echidna was stronger than he looked. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but it's not like we're torturing you or anything."

They were leading him behind a couch where the other gifts were being placed. Someone had shut the lights off, and the others were going into hiding. Shadow did not want to have _any_ part in this. "You don't know what's wrong with me? I got _fired_ because of him!"

It went quiet. The only sound was Rouge sighing.

Well, that was until Blaze poked out from the coffee table she was hiding under. Her expression was somewhat sympathetic. "…I realize now why you're so angry. Maybe we should let him go…"

"Yes! Listen to her!"

Knuckles just grunted. "Okay, yeah, you're mad. Stay here so you can have angry sex with him later or something."

Shadow gaped at him. He couldn't continue resisting due to the amount of 'What the _fucks_ ' ricocheting around his shocked mind. He sputtered violently as they squatted down behind the couch, out of sight of whoever walked in to the penthouse. "H-How c-could you even – I am _n-not_ having…!"

Rouge patted him on the shoulder, and he didn't miss the victorious smirk she sent the echidna. "Calm down before you break something, hon. I don't have a receipt to return you."

Shadow didn't even register the bat's words. His brain couldn't get pass the red one's statement. No, no, _no_! He _absolutely_ did _not_ come here for that! What kind of perverted and debauched person did they think he was?! Just because he-

" _Tomorrow, if you can teach me how to dive, then I'll take a plunge into wherever or_ _ **into whatever**_ _you'd like."_

The hedgie swallowed thickly when those words popped into his mind, causing something to stir down below.

Shadow cursed himself and his damned memory.

He came here because he was mad and vengeful, not because of…of…

Shadow ousted any… _unclean_ thoughts when he heard the elevator doors slide open, black ears perking up. Rouge and Knuckles were listening intently as well, lips subtly curling up at the edges.

"Wait a minute, why is it so dark in here?" Tails' voice echoed around the room, followed by another that Shadow was _too_ familiar with.

"Dunno buddy." Shadow gritted his teeth. "I didn't know that the others were goin' somewhere. Did you?"

"No! They didn't tell me anything! Let me turn the lights on though, so we won't trip on anything…"

The room suddenly got brighter, and Shadow guessed that was the cue that the others were waiting for. Rouge and Knuckles jumped up to their feet, yelling surprise along with Blaze, Silver, and Amy.

"W-What?" There was laughter coming from the blue hedgehog. "Wow! This is just…Tails! Did you know about this?"

"Sure did Sonic! Happy birthday bro!"

"Now sit down birthday boy!" Silver chirped, "It's present time!"

"Presents? Oh man! Let's crack 'em open!" There was a soft thud coming from somewhere in the room, and Shadow deduced that Sonic had plopped down on one of the sofas he wasn't hiding behind. "So who's first?"

Rouge cleared her throat, and Shadow prepared himself to ruin the blue rodent's day. "Well, usually I'd say to save the best for last-" There were multiple groans. "-but, I think I should…share my gift first."

"Lay it on me!"

The bat grinned before stepping back behind the couch and crouching. A deep frown marred Shadow's muzzle, and seeing this, she lowly whispered, "Come on, don't ruin his birthday."

"I don't care even if he was on his deathbed."

She blinked before smirking. "Oh I think you would." She gestured for him to get up. A hand was held out for him again, but this time, he got to his feet by himself. Once he could see over the couch, he immediately locked on to Sonic's shocked gaze, ignoring Tails' baffled expression.

Shadow crossed his arms, set a glare, and opened his mouth to drop the news; however, he didn't get the chance to say a word.

"Shadow!" Sonic propelled himself off of the cushion he was sitting up only to scramble onto the couch the striped hedgehog was still standing behind. The blue hedgehog was on his knees on the sofa, and they were now face to face. The azure one was too close for Shadow – coherent thought threatening to fly the coop – so he made a move to take a step back.

However, Sonic didn't seem to favor that idea.

Peach fingers flew up and bunched the front of Shadow's shirt before pulling him closer. Any sounds of protest were swallowed when Sonic's lips met his. The black anthro sucked in a sharp breath when that talented mouth started to move, bringing back sensations that he didn't realized he missed.

Shadow's eyes fluttered closed when a moist tongue ran across his bottom lip, seeking for an entrance. A tingle ran down his spine as he lifted his hands and tangled them into Sonic's quills, bringing the hedgehog impossibly closer. He opened his mouth and instantly groaned with the other's warm muscle tangled with his own. Their tongues slid against each other in a slow dance, Sonic tilting his head in order to go in deeper. Shadow sucked on it and hummed, the resulting moan from the birthday boy heating him up from the inside out.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He had come to ruin the azure one's night, not to make it better. But…he couldn't help it. Sonic felt so _good_.

When the azure hedgie began to pull away, Shadow had to keep himself from tightening his hold on the other. The striped rodent cursed to himself as he let his hands fall, wondering where the hell his control went.

The former lifeguard reopened his eyes – slightly panting – to see Sonic staring at him with a glint in those deep emerald orbs of his that made Shadow's rather… _alert_ member twitch. He didn't do anything when Sonic leaned in again, nipping at his slightly swollen lip before giving it a light lick. Shadow let out a shaky yet pleasant sigh.

Sonic leaned back once more with a smirk. "You have no idea how much I've missed the taste of you, Shads."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Shadow just swallowed thickly – regaining control of his raging pulse – and let his eyes wander, just remembering that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Both Knuckles and Silver were pointedly looking away from them, finding the walls to be much more interesting than their reunion. Tails was gazing at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. Blaze had her eyes elsewhere as well, but there was a faint redness on her cheeks.

Amy was fanning herself while nearly swooning over a picture Rouge was showing her on the bat's phone. "You _have_ to send that to me!" the pinkette ordered.

"No problem, hon." Rouge sent Shadow a knowing grin before fulfilling her promise. Shadow was still recovering, not 100% enough to go over and throw that device out of the nearest window.

It was only then that Sonic let go of Shadow's shirt, smoothening out the winkles. The birthday boy then turned to Rouge, a huge smile on his face. "Well ladies and gents, I think we have a winner here!" Sonic sunk down into the sofa before glancing up at Shadow and patting the cushion next to him. Shadow hesitated for a moment before deciding to wait for midnight to uh…Why'd he come here in the first place? Oh right. To get an apology. He'd deal with that later.

The striped hedgehog folded his arms over his chest again before rounding the couch and sitting down next to the azure hedgie, a respectable distance between them. Well, that was until Sonic put an arm around his hip and slid him closer, Shadow's body now flush against the other's. The former lifeguard was about to wiggle out of Sonic's grip, but the fingers languidly massaging his side under his shirt put that plan to rest. And the warmth wasn't that unpleasurable either…

"I would tell you guys to get a room, but then the party would be cut short and where's the fun in that?" Silver chuckled a bit before going behind the sofa. "My present's next! Even though it probably won't live up to Rouge's…"

"You never know Silv!" Sonic snickered, "Maybe you _do_ have something worth more than Shadow here!" Said hedgehog glared at him, not liking that he was talked about like he was nothing but an object, and Sonic gave him a sheepish grin. Shadow unconsciously leaned more onto his neighbor when dull nails traced his side, his skin trembling at the touch. Sonic lowered his voice. "Nothing will be worth more than you, promise."

He was still referred to as an item, but for some reason he couldn't explain, some of Shadow's ire dissipated.

Silver's gift was rather dull, Shadow had to admit. It was a plushy of a large cyan emerald from the movie 'Sonar 06'. However, Sonic seemed to like it. The plot left a lot to be desired, the former lifeguard believed.

Tails had gotten him some kind of track shoes that had better grip or something. Shadow didn't really listen to the fox's scientific rant. Sonic received a rather large lava lamp from Blaze that also had a speaker in its base.

Amy and Knuckles said that Sonic couldn't find out what their presents were until they all moved into the kitchen.

Shadow stuck to the back of the herd as they migrated, musing about what was he still doing here. Yeah, he guessed that he was an active participant in the party now, but what about his primary objectives? At the moment, revenge was the last thing on his mind. And yes, he was – had been – mad about getting fired, but it _was_ partially his fault…

He wasn't nearly this forgiving normally. Sonic being in the vicinity just…threw everything off kilter.

The kitchen was large and fancy – ignoring the trash on the counters – with a wide table in the middle of it. They all took their seats, Amy leaning forward to uncover a mysterious covered platter in the middle, and Knuckles placing his box on the shiny wood with a mischievous smile.

The pinkette eventually presented the food Shadow had smelled earlier. They were chilidogs, apparently Sonic's favorite since he instantly started to salivate. The striped hedgehog watched as the azure one across from him piled three dogs on his plate, pondering about his…near future. What he was going to do after the party ended, to be exact.

It was very clear to what Sonic wanted him to do, and if that kiss was an appetizer to what was to come, then Shadow wasn't very opposed to that either. However, he didn't do one-night stands. It didn't seem like Sonic was the type – or that his friends would let him be the type – but he wasn't absolutely sure.

And Shadow would _never_ say this out loud, but he had to admit, Sonic was too good of a catch to let go. He was more than annoying in the water; right now though…he could get used to this.

With a genuine smile that brightened his features, the birthday boy held up his first chilidog and was about to bite into it, but Knuckles' voice stopped him.

"Don't you want something to drink with that, birthday boy?"

The echidna, who was sitting at Sonic's left, pushed his present over to the curious hedgehog. Shadow rose a brow as the rodent tore apart the wrapping and struggled to open the box. Knuckles had gotten a beverage? What kind of-

"Champagne?" Sonic's shock morphed into excitement as he held up one of the corked bottles. There were cheers all around Shadow. The only one quiet – not counting Shadow – was Tails, who was shaking his head, silently chuckling.

"Hey, it _is_ the first time you can drink it without being all paranoid," Knuckles teased, and Shadow pieced together that Sonic had turned twenty-one today. He guessed that the red one's gift was pretty apt.

"I wasn't paranoid, Knux." The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes as he stood up. "It's called being _careful._ " He turned away from the group and the chilidogs, working the cork off. Shadow couldn't help but to focus on the tip of tongue poking out as he labored. "Cops could be anywhere!"

"Even in your own house?" Silver laughed as he hopped up, going to search for glasses.

"Oh _ha ha_. But that doesn't matter anymore!" Sonic whooped when the cork popped away, bubbles spewing out the bottle, wetting the floor below. "Because the party's officially started! Well, except for you Tails." Sonic grinned as he went over to the kit, messing up the boy's bangs with his dry hand. "There's soda in the fridge for you!"

"Oh come on! Can't I-"

"Nope!"

"But-!"

"No buts!"

"I don't know Sonic," Blaze cut in, looking at the azure hedgie before flickering her gaze to the striped hedgehog who was feeling bad for whoever had to clean up that mess. "We don't know Shadow's age, and we just can't assume."

"Oh yeah…" Sonic tilted his head at the former lifeguard, eyes traveling up and down his body. "How old are you, Shads?"

Shadow opened his mouth. "Twenty." A teasing smirk grew on the other's peach muzzle. He glared. "There is no way in hell that you're going to treat me like a damn kid. No offense." He glanced a disappointed Tails' way. "You're not keeping that away from me."

"Wow, you're technically not legal yet?" Amy asked, staring at him in wonder. "I thought that you were older than all of us! Like…twenty-five at least!"

"Thank you for that," Shadow deadpanned.

"Hell," Knuckles snorted, "Sonic, I thought you were messin' with a high schooler."

"Dodged a bullet there!" Sonic laughed. "I think doing that would make me _some_ kind of pedo."

Silver placed the glasses on the table before focusing on Shadow. "Well…you know that you can't leave until the stuff's out of your system right? Don't want any uh…problems finding their way back here."

"Oh I think he clearly understands that," Rouge teased with a wink. That bat was seriously going to be the death of him.

"If _that's_ the case," Sonic poured himself some champagne before raising the glass in the air, "Then let's get to partying!"

* * *

He was buzzed.

He had been careful about how much alcohol he drank because he wanted to remember _everything._ Remember the party, the pranks, the cake, the way Sonic gestured to follow him to his bedroom, the way Shadow trailed after without a moment's hesitation…

He wanted to remember the way those hands slowly pushed him down onto a soft bed, the way Sonic crawled over him like a predator cornering his prey, the way those darkening emerald orbs made him want it _so badly_.

"Before we get…started…" Sonic let out a breathy chuckle, nearly purring out his words. "I have a question to ask, Shads." Shadow held his breath as the azure rodent leaned down, releasing it when Sonic nuzzled his neck. Those hot puffs of air against his skin caused him to shudder. "Where have you been? I had been looking forward to our…diving session…"

Shadow inwardly scoffed. Did that really matter? They were about to have theirs right now. "I got – _ah!_ " He couldn't keep that shout in when sharp teeth bit down on him. The pain was then licked away when something hot and moist soothed the area. "Damn you…" he muttered.

"You know you love it…" Sonic said after blowing the mark, "Anyway, continue…"

The striped hedgehog cocked his head so that the other had better access. His breathing became irregular when Sonic lapped and nibbled at his neck, alternating in a way that was driving him nearly insane. "I got…fired…"

That warm mouth disconnected and Shadow was looking into those bright green eyes, mentally cursing that he should've kept his mouth shut until _after_ they were finished. Now concern was swirling underneath the surface of those orbs. "What…Wait? You got…" The puzzle pieces must've connected in that fuzzy mind of his, because guilt flashed across Sonic's face. "Oh _shit_. Shadow, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't." Shadow sighed.

When Sonic caressed his cheek, thumb moving ever so slightly, Shadow couldn't help but to lean into the touch, gaze becoming half-lidded. He stared up at Sonic as the birthday boy stared down at him. Shadow then subtly rose a brow when a smirk grew.

The former lifeguard had no idea what was going on in Sonic's head as he sat up, now straddling Shadow's hips. The striped one just watched as the blue anthro peeled off his shirt revealing a lean and muscular stomach. However, Shadow couldn't tear his eyes from the clear cut 'V' that led to whatever those low hanging shorts were hiding.

Sonic moved tantalizingly slow as he removed his shorts – along with his boxers underneath. The azure hedgie resettled back on Shadow's hips once he threw those articles of clothing away. The striped rodent unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the other twitching cock, seeing the veins running up and down the throbbing member.

His view was suddenly blocked when Sonic kissed him. He didn't have to ask for permission; Shadow eagerly parted his lips, letting that skilled tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Sonic was hungry, nearly shoving that slippery muscle down his throat. The black anthro moaned when lithe fingers slithered under his t-shirt, working their way up to his chest, massaging and squeezing and torturing his body.

They panted as they disconnected, Sonic pulling the cloth over Shadow's head. That same smirk then reappeared when he kneaded Shadow's hips, rubbing lower and lower until his hands got to the rim of the striped one's shorts. He lifted his bottom half off the bed without being asked to, his swollen dick being freed as well.

"It goes without saying that we're both excited here." Sonic snickered before moving back to his previous position, his body hovering over Shadow's. Shadow knew that if he bucked up a bit, he would create the friction he knew both of them desired.

However, before he could take that much needed action, Sonic put his mouth right next to a black furred ear. Shadow squeezed his eyes shut when teeth nipped the tip of it. The words that Sonic muttered after that caused his shocked ruby orbs fly back open.

"My ass is yours tonight…"

Shadow choked on his spit, and he didn't think it was possible, but his cock got _harder_.

"You heard me." Sonic leaned back with a lopsided grin. "If I remember right, you said that if you got fired, you'd come for my ass. Well…" His voice dipped, and Shadow was starting to love that deep sexy purr of his. "I'd rather you come in it… I don't mind being _stuffed_ …"

"Unless…" Sonic gaze became jeering, and Shadow narrowed his eyes at that. "…You're not up to the _challenge._ "

A feral growl tore through his throat before he grabbed Sonic and swiftly switched their positions. The blue boy's yelp made him inwardly smirk; Sonic hadn't been expecting that. On the outside, Shadow was scowling, face to face with the one underneath him. "Do _not_ underestimate me, hedgehog."

Now over that little surprise, Sonic didn't seem to be intimidated at all. He even had the nerve to lick his nose. "Show me why." The azure hedgie's breath fanned across his lips, inviting him. Sonic's arms then snaked their way around Shadow's neck, pulling him closer. "After all, I deserve to be _punished._ "

Those words sent heat straight to his straining groin. Shadow didn't bother with replying. He tucked his head in the crook where neck met collarbone before pressing flush against the birthday boy. They both moaned when Shadow thrusted his dick up against the other's, taking them both to paradise.

The striped hedgehog sucked at Sonic's neck as he ground him into the mattress, determined to leave bruises. The wanton breathless gasps and groans of his name only encouraged him further, rocking and kissing and biting harder, Sonic practically writhing under him. Then, he abruptly stopped and sat up off of the now lust-filled hedgehog, those unfocused green irises gazing up at him in confusion.

One side of Shadow's mouth curled. He held two fingers by Sonic's lips. "Suck," he ordered. Emerald orbs lit up, and before Shadow knew it, his fingers had disappeared. He felt the eager tongue wrap itself around his digits, swirling and getting his fingers nice and wet. Shadow was reminded when those lips were around something other than his fingers; he swallowed thickly.

When Shadow's digits were eventually freed, they were soaked, and a long thick stand of saliva connected them to Sonic's sopping tongue. "Go for it…" he murmured, eyes dark with desire, "Hurry and stretch me out Shads." He spread his legs, panting out his next words. "I want your throbbing cock inside me so you can fuck…me… _hard._ "

" _Shit_ Sonic," Shadow hissed as he positioned a dripping finger at the blue one's puckered entrance. The azure's mouth was downright _filthy._ "Don't be surprised when I break you in half…"

The responding chuckle was guttural. "Who says I don't want that? Heh, it's been a while…" The former lifeguard's brow creased. He didn't know if Sonic was talking about taking it up the ass, or having sex in general. He was rooting for the latter, but since he didn't want to ruin the moment, he gave the other the benefit of the doubt and didn't ask, instead sliding his finger through that tight ring of muscle.

Sonic took in a sharp breath, and before Shadow could ask if he was alright, the azure rodent commanded, "Put…both in. Don't be afraid, Mr. _Lifeguard_ , my life isn't in any dang – _er!_ " Shadow did what he was told in the middle of that jeering sentence, ramming his pointer and middle fingers inside until they were knuckle deep. "Jerk…" Sonic muttered, forcing his body to relax.

"Asshole," the striped hedgie retorted, bringing his slick digits out halfway before thrusting back in. He repeated the process, scissoring as well, and he could tell on Sonic's face when the pleasure replaced the pain.

"Haa…haa… You are…nng…what you eat…haa…y'know?" Shadow resisted rolling his eyes, focusing on finding what would successfully get Sonic to shut up. After a particularly hard and deep thrust, the birthday boy let out a toe-curling moan, arching off the bed. "Right there!" he rasped, his frame shivering.

Entranced with the complete and total rapture on the other's sweating face, Shadow hit that same spot again and again and again. Whimpers tumbled out of Sonic's mouth – complete nonsense – and after seeing the precum leak out of the azure rodent's appetizing cock, Shadow decided that he wanted to hear _more_.

With his free hand, he gripped the base of Sonic's erect member and pumped upwards, squeezing the tip. The blue hedgie's legs were violently shaking as Shadow leaned over them while continuing his attack in the other's prostate. Ruby irises shifted up to see Sonic's eyes closed while his head lolled back into the pillows. There was no way that he would expect this.

As soon as Shadow took him into his mouth – tasting nothing but _Sonic_ – said hedgehog loudly gasped, weaving his fingers into Shadow's quills and tugging harshly. The striped hedgie withheld a wince as he lapped the underside of Sonic's cock, imprinting the unique flavor into his mind. He then began to slowly bob his head up and down, in tune with the rhythm of him fingering the anthro under him.

"Sha…Sha…Sha…" The beginning of Shadow's name echoed around the room, Sonic breathing it out like a personal mantra. Cut off shouts and moans mixed in with the echoes, and it sounded like music to the black rodent's ears.

Shadow pushed Sonic's hips down as he sped up in both tasks, determined to make him cum without painfully deep-throating the other. He had yet to see the birthday boy orgasm, and he was aiming to achieve it _twice_. And by the way Sonic was erratically breathing, he'd say that the hedgehog was pretty close…

The only warning he got was Sonic tightening his grasp on his quills.

The azure hedgehog shot load after load into Shadow's awaiting mouth, him swallowing the cum with difficulty, some spilling out and dribbling down his chin. He didn't take his eyes off of Sonic, who had muffled his scream by biting down on his lip. His expression was twisted into one of absolute bliss, his hands sliding from around Shadow's head.

Sonic's flaccid member slid from the striped one's lips as he sat up, pulling his fingers out as he did so. The azure hedgie slowly opened his eyes, and a lazy smile plastered on his muzzle when he focused on Shadow. "I could…look at you…all day…"

Shadow just grunted, refusing to respond to that sappy statement. He wiped away the excess cum with his thumb before sucking the flavor off. Sonic hadn't taken his gaze off of him. Shadow cracked a small smirk at the wild glint that hadn't left those emerald orbs. The younger hedgehog's own cock twitched, and he was reminded that he now got to take care of himself.

"Where's the lube?" he asked, straight to the point. He couldn't – wouldn't – go in dry. Sonic's spit wasn't enough.

"Now the real fun begins~" His eyelids lowered as he lethargically pointed to the nightstand by the bed, voice gravely as he answered. "Second drawer."

Shadow crawled over to the small dresser and found the tube right where Sonic said it would be. It looked unused. He didn't know why he liked this discovery so much. He returned to his recovering partner, spurting some of the cold gel into the palm of his hand. He felt the other's stare on him as he stroked his own erection, hissing at the sharp cold before swallowing a small groan. Shadow snapped the cap back on after coating his fingers again.

His digits reentered the ring of muscle once more, and Sonic subtly flinched. "Does it have to be…cold every time?" Shadow shared his sentiments.

"Condoms?" the fired employee quested after a thought popped into his mind. Never could be too safe.

"I'm clean as a whistle," Sonic responded, licking his lips, "You?"

"I am too."

"Then we don't need 'em. Which is better in my book." Sonic chuckled.

Shadow agreed wholeheartedly as he grabbed the other's thighs, kneading them as he spread and lifted the older one's legs up. Sonic didn't seem uncomfortable at all, apparently very flexible. Shadow let go and leaned forward until his hands were one each side of the blue hedgie's head, his excited member positioned right at the prepared entrance.

"Ready?" he questioned, voice low and gruff.

Sonic's arms found his neck again. "Always," he breathed out. Shadow nodded as he dug his nails into the sheets below, the tip of his cock penetrating the hot and moist walls. He paused to silently inquire if Sonic needed time, but the birthday boy just rolled his eyes before wrapping his legs around Shadow's hips, forcing the striped hedgehog all the way in.

The former lifeguard's arms trembled as euphoria flooded his entire system, eyes instinctively slamming closed at the onslaught of pleasure. Sonic was so damned _tight_. Shadow panted, straining to keep from moving because he had _no_ idea how the other was feeling, even though it _was_ Sonic's fault…

There was then pressure on his lips, and he was greeted with the sight of Sonic kissing him, the movement was leisurely and sensual, unrushed. Shadow joined in, appreciative of these gestures as much as the more…passionate ones.

Sonic pulled back, cheeks red. "You go…too slow." He let out a single chuckle before tucking his muzzle in the crook of Shadow's neck. "Move," he murmured against the furred skin there.

He didn't need any more instruction. He carefully pulled out of the snug cavern before plowing back in, him and Sonic synchronizing their husky moans. Shadow felt wet kisses travelling up and down his neck, encouraging him. He thrusted back in, shivering at the wonderful friction and at the raspy mewls flooding out of Sonic's mouth.

Peach arms repositioned around Shadow's back, and blue legs held him tighter. "Faster…" The striped hedgehog could barely here Sonic's whisper over his own harsh breathing, sweat forming on his brow as he shifted gears, pounding into that specific spot incessantly. He was rewarded with lewd moans that increased in volume with every thrust, and with dull nails digging into his shoulder blades. The pain was immediately washed away by the feeling of ecstasy flooding his veins.

He felt the pressure building up in his groin, and after one final plunge, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He exploded inside Sonic, his arms giving out as he barely managed to stifle the pleasure-filled yell that had pushed to escape his throat. Shadow as laying fully on top of the other as he trembled, emptying himself into birthday boy's tight hole. His chest was heaving as he finished, pulling himself out.

Shadow rolled off of the azure hedgie, laying on his side facing the other as he reveled in the afterglow. His muscles were limp. He felt like he had just run a marathon but replacing the painful exhaustion was pure euphoric delight.

Head halfway sunken in one of the pillows, Shadow eventually focused on Sonic, who was as sweaty and flushed as he felt. Hazy ruby orbs drifted down only to see that the azure anthro's cock was standing at attention, leaking not unlike his abused butthole. Shadow didn't understand. Sonic hadn't…orgasmed?

Like he was reading his mind, emerald orbs – that were _still_ containing desire – drifted over to him. Sonic turned on his side as well, facing Shadow now. The blue rodent tiredly grinned. "That…That was good…I was _so_ close…" Shadow mustered just enough energy to frown. Sonic reached over and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. "Don't…be like that. It's kinda a good thing."

"Good…?" Shadow croaked, voice hoarse.

Sonic hummed as he leaned up and sensually licked the underside of his jaw. "Yeah…Now I get to…test your _stamina_."

Shadow had no idea where the other was going with this. "Stamin…"

He was interrupted with a soft kiss. The blue anthro was smiling when they broke apart. "It should be no problem for you, right? After all, you _were_ a lifeguard…" Before Shadow's barely functioning brain could think to feel offended, two fingers were pushing against his lips. "Suck." When the striped hedgehog's mind finally caught up, he realized that his ass was on the menu now.

And dammit, he'd been looking forward for that from the _start_.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's wrist – his muscles somewhat listening to him now – and slowly pushed the two digits inside, keeping eye contact as his tongue slid all around the fingers. Shadow then sucked on them, imitating what he did to Sonic's dick moments before.

"You…are too good at that…Shads." Sonic murmured as he withdrew his hand, watching as thick saliva dripped down to his wrist. "Lay on your stomach."

Shadow let out a breathy sigh as he did so, the feeling of the soft pillow and mattress beyond comfortable.

He then let out an unexpected moan when Sonic latched onto his neck, having straddled his back. The birthday boy planted open-mouth kisses on his pulse, and he was too tired to hold anything in. "That's it Shadow…" The bed shifted, and suddenly a finger was running its way down Shadow's back. It was a simple action, but the touch alone left a trail of fire in its wake.

"On your knees."

The striped 'hog managed to do so, his ass in the air with his face buried in the pillow. There was no reason to move his arms. "Get ready!" Instantly after those words were exclaimed, a finger intruded his personal space, making him hiss as it wiggled around in there. He unconsciously tensed up, and he felt a hand massage his ass in response. "Loosen up…I'm not trying to hurt you, y'know?"

Yeah, Shadow knew. Focusing more on the relaxing ministrations, he eventually got used to the intrusion. When Sonic added another finger and began to scissor him, he resisted the urge to squirm. He just wished that the other would hurry and find-

"Ahh!" Shadow shouted into the pillow when Sonic struck that bundle of nerves inside of him, clenching the sheets as electricity traveled up and down his spine. All he heard was snicker before he was suddenly empty. A quiet whine escaped his mouth – he wanted so much _more_ – but it quickly morphed into a lecherous groan when a hot moist tongue traced his furled muscle.

The striped hedgie cried out as Sonic tasted his sensitive walls, the immense pleasure threatening to make his legs fail. The birthday boy lapped his entrance, and Shadow could feel the spit travel down his taint, meeting his swollen balls and his cock that was swiftly waking back up. Sonic's muzzle was pressed hard in between his cheeks, thrusting as deep as he could and driving Shadow wild.

He bit down on the pillow as he rocked back against that talented tongue, muffling his guttural moans. Shadow then shivered when that wet muscle migrated from his hole and up the small of his back. The bed shifted once more, and he heard the other snap open the tube of lube.

Shadow expected the gel to be chilled, so he didn't react like he did the first time. Sonic's fingers were in him again only for a moment before hands grabbed his hips, aligning him until a warm tip poked at his entrance. "Ready?" There was that purr again, and Shadow simply nodded, forgoing words altogether.

His moan was low and feral as Sonic slowly stuffed himself inside, stretching him more than those fingers ever did. Shadow was panting harshly, feeling every ridge of the other's dick, every _throb_. It was splitting him in two.

"Say when…you're…all good," Sonic strained from above him, fingers kneading his tense sides.

Shadow swallowed the lump in his throat. "G-Go," he rasped. Sonic wasted no time in pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in so hard that Shadow saw stars. He screamed when that Sonic's hard dick relentlessly assaulted his wired prostate, hitting the same spot _every single time._ There was no break, no time to breathe. Sonic was like a jackhammer, and Shadow couldn't…he just _couldn't_.

His eyes were squeezed shut as he white-knuckled the pillow, not caring how loud he was. His brain was overloaded with lust and bliss as he fucked himself back onto that magical cock. Drool escaped the side of his mouth as he was practically plowed into the mattress.

There was not a feeling in the _world_ he could compare this to. Even fucking Sonic didn't feel as-

Shadow's whole body jolted when a hand wrapped around his twitching member. "Sonic!" he yelped before groaning when Sonic began stroking it in time with the mind melting thrusts. "Ssoonniicc…" he slurred out a purr, throwing his dignity out of the window.

The room was filled with nothing but creaks, moans, broken names, and the slapping of skin by that point. It remained that way until Sonic blew his load into Shadow, his shout loud even though he attempted to stifle it by biting onto the striped one's shoulder.

Sonic's seed filling him was the thing that sent him to oblivion. Shadow screamed as the orgasm crashed into him like a truck. His frame was quivering and his veins were on _fire._ His cum splattered against the mattress, but he didn't care.

As soon as his whole body fell on the bed, he was out.

* * *

Shadow yawned when he was released from the hold of sleep. However, he was nowhere awake enough to welcome the new day yet. Thinking that he could greet the morning _way_ later on, he snuggled more into the source of heat that made him comfortable. Before he drifted away again, the sheets shifted, and now there was something scratching behind one of his ears. He didn't know what or who was doing it, but it felt pleasing. A purr rumbled in his throat as he fell back into slumber.

"Hey…You awake?"

Sleep slipped out of his grasp when that familiar voice whispered to him. Fluttering his heavy eyes open, the first thing he focused on was the rise and fall of a peach chest. His arm was thrown over the breathing torso. He blinked in slight confusion before lifting his chin up, eventually staring at lazy emeralds gazing down at him.

The ghost of a frown marred his muzzle before memories bombarded his waking brain. The bat, the birthday, the alcohol, the sex…

The _sex._

 _Oh_ , the sex…

A bubble of doubt grew in his gut as he searched Sonic's expression for any remembrance. He knew that he had kept tabs on how drunk he got, but not so much with Sonic. The other didn't seem to have a hangover though, and that was a good sign.

Any uncertainty was then smothered when the azure hedgehog pecked him on the lips. Sonic resumed scratching him behind his ear, and Shadow contently sighed, keeping the purrs at bay this time. "Don't worry," Sonic placated with a soft smile, "I remember everything, and _man_ what a night it was…"

Zeroing in on a dark bruise on the other hedgehog's neck, Shadow smirked before reaching up and lightly flicking it. "I've had better," he retorted jokingly as Sonic yelped.

The older anthro clapped a palm over the purple splotch. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked, his tone a borderline whine. When Shadow didn't answer, he continued in a quieter voice, "You still haven't forgiven me for making you lose your job?"

The striped rodent just stared for a moment, Sonic looking exactly like a kicked puppy. Wanting to put the other out of his misery, Shadow stretched in order to give him a feathery kiss on the cheek. "You're forgiven," he said sincerely before sitting up in the bed, subtly wincing at the dull pain in his near.

Sonic followed his lead; however, his discomfort wasn't as expertly hidden. "Yowch… Hopefully this doesn't linger for too long."

"Don't be a baby." Shadow scoffed as he scooted over and threw his legs over the edge of the mattress, just now noticing that he was wearing his boxers that had been discarded. He then saw a large wad of sheets on the floor he was sure wasn't there before. He creased his brow and glanced over his shoulder at Sonic, who was on the other side of the bed stretching. "What…What happened after…"

Sonic stifled a laugh as he bent over to pick something off the floor. "After I fucked you to sleep?" Shadow threw the other's bare back a glare. The blue hedgie stood up and tossed the striped rodent the tee he had worn. Shadow slipped it on as Sonic filled him in. "Well, I couldn't let us sleep all…messy, so I cleaned us up in the bathroom."

"I don't remember that," the striped hedgie murmured as he scanned his side of the room for his shorts. They were nowhere to be found.

Sonic picked up and sniffed his own shirt before shrugging, donning it without further hesitation. "I'm not surprised! You were _out_ of it." He smirked and Shadow could feel his cheeks warming. "Like a walking zombie." The former lifeguard noticed Sonic's slight limp as he strolled toward the exit of the bedroom. "Guess I worked you too hard, yeah?"

Shadow decided that he'd worry about his shorts later, since Sonic didn't seem to care about going out in his underwear. The black anthro strode over to the door before the other got to it, keeping his own limp under control.

Shadow crossed his arms as he stood in Sonic's way, ruby orbs narrowed. "Don't act like we _both_ didn't cum twice last night."

Sonic tilted his head, grinning and putting a hand on his hip. His other arm reached up so he could weave his fingers through the striped rodent's uncovered chest fur. "You're right. I can't take all the credit. You were wild, and…" Shadow's breath hitched when those digits wandered lower until they reached the rim of his boxers. Sonic stretched the fabric before releasing it, snapping back in place right below the striped one's naval. "…I wouldn't mind receiving more often, if you're the one giving it to me, Shadow."

The azure hedgie's tone had dipped by the end of his sentence, and Shadow's body acted on its own. He closed the space between them by wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist and pulling. He put their foreheads together, absorbing his partner's body heat. "You may not mind being… _stuffed_ ," Shadow breathed, taking the other's phrasing, "But I _crave_ it, and you're not taking this-" he palmed Sonic's member through his underwear, "-away from me."

Sonic blinked owlishly at him before curling his lips. "Fair enough." He then took half a step back out of Shadow's hold, calming himself down by running his hand through his quills. "Let's leave before I lose myself again." Sonic snickered. "Rouge popped in a little while earlier and told me that breakfast was almost ready."

Breakfast? That sounded great at the moment. Shadow was basically running on empty and after last night, he – Wait. Suspicious red irises narrowed. She…popped in? Just fantastic. "Did she take any-"

Sonic scratched his nose. "Yeah…she took a couple."

Shadow was going to destroy that phone. "Why the hell was the door unlocked?"

Sonic grinned sheepishly at him. "Guess I forgot when I was dragging you back in here from the bathroom."

The former lifeguard huffed before turning on his heel and yanking the door open. He promptly stepped back in surprise when two bodies clumsily stumbled into the room. Tails and Amy – in their pajamas – straightened up, eyes wide as they focused on the two male hedgehogs.

Shadow was shocked into silence, so Sonic took over. "Um…What?"

The fox's namesakes twitched nervously as he floundered. "Uh…we…er…we were listening in because…"

"Because…" Amy wrung her fingers together as she bit her lip. After a moment of quiet, she glanced over at Tails and they sighed simultaneously. The pinkette turned her head to throw her voice over her shoulder. "Knuckles!" she yelled, "They weren't going at it again!"

A disappointed voice rose up from way in the kitchen. "Aw man!"

Silver's cackle followed it. "You were crazy to think that dude! Pay up!"

Tails then copied Amy's actions. "And Blaze! You were right! They took turns!"

Both Knuckles and Silver loudly groaned, and Rouge piped up this time. "Come on Blue! You cheated me out of five dollars hon!"

"Me too." Amy hesitantly giggled, cheeks pink.

"Me…three." Tails coughed behind his fist.

Shadow's left eye twitched. He couldn't believe this. "You all…placed _bets?_ "

Tails shook his hands innocently. "Don't be mad! If it makes you feel better, I…well…said that you'd be um…top." When Sonic rose a brow at that, the vulpine gestured to Shadow. "I mean, look at him! He looks…y'know…like…" Tails paused. "I'llgopayBlazenow." He was gone the next second.

Amy rocked back and forth on her heels. "And I have to…go make sure that nothing's burning!" She flashed the duo a smile before leaving them two alone.

Shadow whirled on Sonic when he started to chuckle. "You're _laughing_ at this?! They betted on if we… _how_ we…!"

"Yeah! It's funny!" Mirth filled those emerald orbs. "I totally would've joined in if it was someone else! Wouldn't you have?"

"No," he snapped. It was immature and impersonal.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sure you wouldn't. Lighten up!" He threw an arm over the striped hedgie's shoulders. "You gotta work on your sense of humor since you're gonna be around us a whole lot more."

Shadow scoffed. "Says who?"

"Says you," Sonic purred, "I'm irresistible, you said it yourself."

Damn his stupid libido. "I said no such thing."

"Did too."

"Did _not._ "

"I believe that this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

"You're annoying."

"But my penis isn't."

"…Shut up."

* * *

 **And there it is folks! Part two of this rather…** _ **spicy**_ **story! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! ;)**


End file.
